The present invention relates to a roll blind.
In order to mount a roll blind, sockets are secured in advance to the opposite ends of the upper side of a window frame. The end of the pin projecting from the right end of a screen body, i.e., a roll is inserted into the support hole of the right socket. The end of the pin protruding from the left end of the roll is then clamped and rotated with the use of a tool such as a pair of pincers, whereby a rolling-in spring is rolled in. Thereafter, the pin ends are fitted into the support holes by way of a groove communicating with said holes. The roll blind is mounted to the window frame in this manner; however, it is quite troublesome for amateurs, especially females and children to clamp and turn the pin end with the aid of a pair of pincers so as to roll in the spring and then, insert the pin ends into the sockets.